A Month At Anderson's
by Uniquely Amazing
Summary: Buttercup's Dissociative identity disorder has not only gotten in the way of her crime fighting, but her family life as well. She used to have control... used to. With Blossom's growing concern, she sends Buttercup to Anderson's Mental Asylum; the most feared Asylum in all Townsville. What could possibly make this experience even worse? Oh yeah, 2/3 of the Rowdyruff Boys... Great..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, i know i promised that i would update all my stories in these two days and im still missing like 8 but i got this idea last night and i anted to publish it s soon as i could! hope you like it!**

**P.s Anyone watching the Kerrang awards... I dislike you so much right now!**

* * *

I hung my head low as I continued to get dragged down the extremely dull, and rather dirty, hallway. I stared up at my sisters with nothing but remorse in my innocent green eyes but they just shook it off; I had gone too far this time. It really wasn't my fault, I couldn't, and still can't, control it.  
My journey was cut short when I fell to my knees in front of a huge oak desk. I hurried to stand up and nodded slightly at the pudgy redhead sitting behind the table. She looked up from her computer and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her sausage-like fingers.  
"Ah, Ms. Utonium, I've been expecting you," she spoke, her man-like voice filling the empty room. I gulped loudly and mentally cursed all the comments that came to my head.

"As have I, Ms., I'm pretty sure it's miss with a body like that, Ms. Magenta." Angel spit out. I gasped and scolded him in my head.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Magenta! It wasn't me, I swear!" I muttered out, trying my best to make it sound believable. She cleared her throat and adjusted her small blazer.

"Mrs." She whispered just quietly enough for my super-hearing to pick up.

"Do you now see the predicament we have to constantly put up with, Mrs. Magenta?" Blossom spoke up, leaving me flabbergasted. I never knew she felt so strongly against my disorder... It really isn't my fault.

"Blossom, please..." Bubbles spat as she clutched her Octi tighter and glared at Blossom, who just shrugged her off completely. "That... Rude comment Buttercup made earlier wasn't her, Mrs. Magenta. It was Angel... I know the difference..."

Mrs. Magenta looked up at me with nothing but pure disgust in her eyes. "Oh, I know what her problem is..." She seethed, causing me too take a few steps back. That word... Problem... It is not a problem... What I have is an illness... I can get better! I really can...

"No you can't, you are never getting rid of me! I will always be here just like I always have been!" Angel piped up from inside of my head.

"Angel, please. She has enough stress on her hands, she doesn't need you adding to it." Emma said, countering him and elegantly telling him to shut up.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do, bitch!" Angel screamed as he charged at her.

"No! Angel! Stop! Leave her alone!" I screamed out loud, trying to break up the fight that went on in my head. It wasn't long until I figured out that I had said that out loud and that the three pairs of eyes in the room were on me.

Mrs. Magenta pressed her sausage finger on the intercom button and called one of the staff in next to her. "Start saying goodbye, Buttercup." She muttered.

I turned around to see Blossom already more than halfway down the long corridor to leave this horrid hell hole. The sight brought a heavy feeling to my heart and I had to struggle to hold in my tears. I always used to think that Blossom was the reasonable one...

My eyes then drifted and met with Bubbles' light blue ones. They were red and puffy from the crying she had been doing throughout this whole "endeavor," if you could even call it that.

"I- Buttercup!" She screeched as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and continued to cry. I gulped and hugged her back just as tight, if not more. "I want you to know that I am going to visit you everyday! I... Here..." She sniffled and wiped the tears from her face before handing me the object that she held so near and dear to her heart her whole life.

"You-you're giving us Octi?" Emma breathed out. I let her bond with Bubbles whenever she was out. They were the best of friends.

"Yes, Emma." Bubbles responded as she took note in the change of eye color and tone of voice. "Take care of him!" She whispered as she hugged us. I smiled sadly as Emma wept on Bubbles' shoulder.

"Come on, Bubbles." Blossom called impatiently from behind her. Bubbles glared at Blossom and went back to hugging Emma.

"I got this under control, Ms. Utonium." One of the big body guards muttered as he pulled Bubbles from Emma and flung her over his shoulder. I watched as he walked away with Bubbles and just as I was about to run after her the other guard grabbed me and held me back.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as I began to shoot lasers randomly at the wall. He chuckled darkly and before I knew it a sharp pain entered my arm and quickly spread throughout my body.

Everything became fuzzy and I wasn't sure if I was kicking and screaming or completely quiet. My eyelids became heavy and I tried my hardest to keep them open, yet they fought to stay closed. The voices, the throbbing, the massive headache; they were all too much to handle and before I knew it, I was passed out on the cold, hard floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Idunno. I might stick with this one. I like this story and what i want t do with it. Updates are going to be slow, not only for this but for all stories and I just want to let you guys know before you hate me! anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I shot up from my sleep only to be met with the bottom of the bunk above me. I rubbed my head and moaned silently. To be honest, I was quite scared, and so was Emma. Confusion and fear seemed to have overwhelmed me because I soon found myself whimpering as I cuddled with Octi.

"Ah, looks like the Powerpuff's up." Called a familiar voice from the darkness that consumed the other half of the room. As he stepped closer to me, his footsteps echoed and I began to see his outline.

Once his red eyes where in enough light I knew who it was, yet he looked slightly different. He had aged quiet a bit and his hair wasn't as long as it used to be, and wasn't topped with that silly read hat of his.

"Is this the kind of welcome I receive?" Angel spat out as he took control over my body. I hated when he was out, the only time he can take total control of my body is when I'm terrified, much like I am now.

"Whoa, feisty. I like it, Butters. I should be saying the same to you. A man goes off to war for almost three years and everyone seems to forget about him," he breathed as he continued to get closer.

"Look here, bud. I don't care who you are, you better get away from me," Angel threatened. Brick raised one of his ginger eyebrows and chuckled darkly.

His red eyes scanned my body, but not in a sexual way, more like a curious way. "That Multiple Personality thing is really getting to ya, isn't it, Butters?" He muttered darkly as he took a seat on the floor.

"Wha- how did you know?" I breathed. My illness was a secret, only my sisters and professor know about it. His red eyes shot up toward me causing Emma to whimper in my head.

"I've been locked up in this joint for almost two years now, I've seen people come and go. I, myself, have something fairly similar, but a good man can't reveal all his secrets now. Can he?" He began to chew on what I'm guessing was the inside of his cheek and I sighed.

"I thought you were still army, though." I mumbled as I slipped out of the bed and slid closer to him. "And why have you been stuck in here all these years, you have superpowers, no?"

Brick chuckled lowly and let his fingers graze over a spot on his ankle before pulling it up and revealing a black anklet with one steady beeping red light. "You've got it too, toots. Three were made; for Boomer, Butch and I. Boomer is perfectly normal so he didn't have need to stay in here, Butch and I on the other hand... Not so much," his straight face twitched into a smile. "They knew that one day another super would be admitted here so they kept it just in case."

"Oh god..." I muttered as I brought a hand up to my forehead. Emma was about to have a panic attack and Angel honestly couldn't give anymore of a fuck.

"Yep..." He breathed. His eyes darted around the room, trying their best to avoid mine. It was awkward between us. We have had a few _encounters_ before he had gone off to war, so being in the same room for too long causes awkward tension.

Faint voices soon made themselves clear once they arrived closer to our cell. I couldn't help but look toward the entrance as Brick chuckled.

"Have a good night, Butch." A brown haired man muttered as he pushed Butch into the cell. I stared up at the man in awe, he looked awfully familiar. He must have noticed me starting and slammed the door shut.

Butch walked over to Brick silently and sat by his side. He smiled at me, but nothing else, which was a complete surprise.

"Hey, Butch." I mumbled out shyly. He raised his hand up to acknowledge my presence and quickly shot it down. His eye twitched for a second or two but then quickly stopped.

"Before bed, the nurses inject him with so many needles so he does nothing but sleep. It calms him down and shuts him up. Our /wonderful/ neighboring cells complained too much so they had to drug him up every night..." Brick muttered as he watched his younger brother snuggle onto his lap. Emma awed in my head and I couldn't help but to crack a smile.

Without another word, Brick picked him up bridal style and lay him down on the top bunk in the darkened side of the room. I stared quietly at him and he chuckled. "Get to bed, Green. You're gonna need it. Tomorrow we get to go outside!" He said, fake enthusiasm staining his words.

I took a deep breath and crawled back into the bed that I had woken up in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whhhhattt! 2100 words! I am good! :D  
Let me know what you think of this chapter, it's sort of a tester chapter. Who should I let out more, Angel or Emma? Any suggestions, please feel free to leave em!**

* * *

**Day One  
-8:50 a.m; 'The Super's Cell'-**

"C'mon, get up, Butter." Brick's voice echoed throughout my head. I moaned slightly and sat up, this time being careful enough to not hit my head on the top bunk. "Breakfast is being served and If we don't get there in ten minutes then we aren't getting any."

I smiled at the slight tone of annoyance in his voice and stood up, nearly falling on the way. _'Since when have you been so clumsy?'_ Angel asked as he rolled his eyes. Brick chuckled at my clumsiness, but lent me a hand to help me steady.

"Since when have you been such a gentleman?" I joked as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not, I'm just helping a brother out." he shot back, causing Angel to laugh at the irony and Emma to slap him. I just chuckled and pushed the redhead aside.

"B-Cup! What's up bro? Long time, no see! You miss me? Don't answer that, I know you did. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. See you at breakfast. Bye!" Butch said rapidly as he ran off down the hall. I was more focused on his twitching body parts to comprehend what he was babbling on about.

Brick let out an amused chuckle, I guess my face was as shocked as my mind was. "Don't worry, they give him pills after breakfast that calm down his outbursts, but that twitching doesn't stop. At least he goes back to his asshole self." Brick stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and started heading down the hall,in the same direction as Butch. "You coming, toots?"

I simply nodded and followed behind him. No longer in the mood to talk, I let Emma take over for a bit. She stared at Brick in awe, still shocked by his drastic change in appearence. Ever since I was a kid, Emma had always had a thing for Brick, I never really saw it. I never had intrests in boys, in general. I just wanted to kick ass.

_'Which is why we get along so well, sweetie,'_ Angel commented, getting inside my thoughts once again.

_'And why I have such a strange taste in people,'_ I joked, causing Emma to laugh. Brick noticed the change in tone and turned around, studying the lighter green color that my eyes took when Emma was out.

"Hey," he said simply as he watched Emma's cheeks glow red. His smile turned into a wicked smirk. "Looks like someone's got a crush on me." He commented, sounding as cocky as ever.

"I- ah, no..." Emma stuttered out, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Brick shook his head and wrapped his arm tight around Emma.

"Don't worry hun, you're cute. You might just have a chance." He whispered in her ear, not loosening his grip on her.

"Alright, that's it!" I said, swinging my fist up to punch him. He just chuckled and grabbed my fist in mid-air. His red eyes darted around the hallway to make sure no one was in sight and pinned me against the wall. His right arm was pressed hard agaisnt my chest, while his left hand found a place on the wall to keep his balance.

"Look here, Bee." He said as he pressed his arm harder against my chest. I winced in pain, not only from his arm, but from the insults that Angel was shouting in my head. "You're in my turf now. Whatever I say goes. So don't make the dumb mistake of raising your fist at me again or we will have a problem. Understand, soilder?"

"Y-yes..." I mumbled out. I was completely terrified, no superpowers and was being pinned up agaisnt the wall by a guy almost twice my size. It was a pretty harrowing experience.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you soilder. I said: Do you understand?" His eyes were no longer that semi-comforting red. They were an almost a metalic black.

I gulped. "Sir, yes, sir." His eyes slowly faded back to red and he let me go.

"Good, I'm starved. Let's eat."

**-1p.m.; Outside-**

Butch had been twitching nonstop since they let us go outside, but he hasn't said a single word. I felt bad for him, all he ever liked to do was ramble on, and I would know. I guess he just needs someone to talk to.

'_Who are you anymore?'_ Angel scoffed as he saw me walking over to the wooden table were Butch and Brick sat. _'Are you sure it's you talking Butters, and not Emma?'_

_'Haha, very funny. I'm a bad person, yes. But I am not cold hearted. Plus, he was my best friend for like a week. How hard can this be?'_ I asked, hoping that the answer was not at all.

The sun seemed to reflect off of his dark shaggy hair, and softly stroked the small traces of stuble that defined his transition into young adulthood. His cold glare hardend when it met mine and Brick nudged his shoulder, offering him a cigeratte. Butch took it and called the gaurd over with a swift hand movement and asked him to light the object.

Brick tapped the empty space in between them and I quickly sat down. "Want one?" Brick offered, holding out the disgusting object toward me.

I scrunched up my nose and shook my head. "No thanks, I don't smoke."

Brick chuckled as he blew a cloud of smoke at my face. I coughed and tried swatting the foul smelling gas away from my face. "Haha, sucks for you." I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention toward Butch.

"Hi." I said plainly, hoping it would strike up a conversation.

He removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke in the other direction. "Hey." No such luck.

'Ooh! Let me try!' Emma said, as I backed down and let her take control.

"Hi Butchie!" She squeaked, causing Angel and I to facepalm. Butch raised an eyebrow and shot Brick a questioning look, to which Brick nodded and everything seemed to click.

"Hey, Buttercup." He said, trying his best to keep his eye twitching under control. "What's up, how you been, PowderPuff? How's Townsville outside this hell hole, and how are your fine ass sister's doing?"

Emma gasped. "Don't talk about my sisters like that, please. But Townsville has been calm, and my sisters are... well Bubbles is doing good, she's still with Boomer." The bother's rolled their eyes at the mention of their youngest brother's name.

"What about Blossy? I kinda miss her nagging, I grew quite fond of it." Brick said, completely ignoring anything about the blond haired verman, as he called him.

"Still as much of a bitch as ever," Angel muttered as he took control and snatched Butch's cigertte.

"Hey!"

"Calm down, pretty boy. I need a drag." He said as he brushed him off.

"That's awesome. How many of you are there?" Butch asked, curious about his new found favorite trait of Buttercup's.

"Does it bother you?" Angel asked as he handed Butch back the cigarette.

"No, but-"

"Then no." He said simply, finally letting me take control. I hated when Angel smoked, that repulsive flavor would stay in my mouth for at least three days.

I stared at Butch from the corner of my eye, watching him study every inch of my face. He was trying to figure out how it all worked, but he was all drugged up. Brick noticed him staring and coughed, causing the green ruff to stop.

"Time to go inside." One of the gaurds called, gathering in the small group of twelve.

Brick told me that each floor had five diffrent sections, each made up of fifteen or less, and each section had a certian day and time that they were allowed outside. It was a complicated system, but it got the job done; there were a lot less fights.

**-9:30p.m; Game/ Movie Room-**

I would have never guessed that they had a game room in a place like this. I mean, we are all a bunch of crazy people that if you say the wrong word, we snap, and yet we are allowed to play a friendly game of Monopoly? No, I don't think so.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" The only other girl in our group of twelve asked as she straightend out the the chair she sat on so it aligned with the couch. She was pretty awesome, dispite the fact of her over OCD; I mean I understand a tidy workspace, but this girl is over the top.

"Monster's Inc." The gaurd answered as he pressed play to the movie. Emma squealed, Monster's Inc was one of her favorite Disney movies. I rolled my eyes and pulled my feet up to the couch. I sat right inbetween an over excited Butch and a half-asleep Brick.

I decided to lay my head on Butch's lap, and kick my feet up on Brick's. It's not like they could fight me, the gaurd would taze them or something. Butch gave me a strange look, but then turned his attention back to the movie, and Brick didn't even stir.

Forty minutes into the movie and Brick was completely knocked out, while Butch was taken by the doctor's to be given his sleeping shots. I, on the other hand, was bored out of my mind and was the only one awake, besides some quiet brunet guy in a corner and the gaurd. I had asked if I could go to my cell, or whatever they were holding me in and he told me that I had to wait till the end of the movie.

_'Can I go talk to him, he looks kinda sad?'_ Emma asked, well more like pleaded. Angel groaned, he was tired of being stuck in just my thoughts, it really pissed him off sometimes but he too much of was a mess to be out as much as her.

Emma smiled and got up from her place on the couch. The sudden movement made Brick's eyes shoot open and search around the room for some sort of familiarity in the semi- crowded room. His red eyes stoped on, who he thought was, Buttercup talking to that one quiet kid.

"Hi, I'm Emma!" She whispered as she took a seat in front of him. They boy didnt even bother to look up at her, letting his long, wavy bangs cover his blushing face.

"Hi..." he replied, taking hid left palm with his right hand and rubbing circles in it. She didn't know this, but it was his way of showing nervousness and trying to keep calm.

"What's your name?" She asked, letting the curiousity take over her tone. The boy's cheeks flushed a crismon red by now, this was the longest conversation he's had since he was admitted.

"My name's M-"

"Oh there you are... Emma." Brick began as he noted the eye color. "Such a little rascal you are, let's finish watching the movie, sweetie." He said as he intertwined his fingers with hers. Emma blushed, completely forgetting about her conversation with the boy.

"I'm sorry," she said to Brick. "Hey, M, I'll talk to you soon, kay?" She said as she wrestled her fingers from Brick's grasp and gave the guy a quick hug. Brick sighed and rolled his eyes, taking her hand once more and pulling her toward the couch.

"Don't talk to him, okay?" Brick said bluntly as he turned his blank expression to the television. Emma raised her eyebrow and I scoffed.

"And why not?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just trust me, okay. I don't think a certian someone in there." He said as he poked her forehead softly. "Could handle the truth. Sorry."

"What truth?" I asked.

"Ah, hello to you too, B." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me tight. I quickly pushed him away and opened my mouth to say something but the gaurd cut me off before I could.

"Single file line by cell number, it's bedtime." He said. Brick smirked and stood up, leaving me behind to follow. I sighed and gave up, knowing he wouldn't say another word.

_'Looks like another long night for us.'_ Angel groaned, causing me to sigh.

_'Tell me about it.'_ I said as Brick and I walked into our cell.

"Night, B-Cup." He said with a chuckle.

"Fuck you, asshole." I spat back as I laid on the bottom bunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I made this chapter nice and long for all of you 3  
I won't bred you up with my author's note today, just one thing.  
Be sure to check out my newest stories. **Love Is More Difficult Than Murder (Rated M)** and** Destined (Rated T)  
**Okay, I'll shut up now, enjoy! WARNING: Sappy-ish things toward the end ;D**

* * *

**Day Two**

**-5:34 a.m-**

Brick's breathing grew rapidly as his grip tightened around the chipped, dirty, and dysfunctional sink they had. His glare hardened as he met those soulless black eyes once again. He knew that what he saw was only a delusion, his own mental illness playing tricks on him, yet he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he stared at the man in the mirror.

His hair was never meant for a buzz cut, but no matter how _super_ he was, the NAVY wouldn't allow him to walk around with his long hair. He saw fear, anger, betrayal, and most of all, hurt in those eyes. War eyes. Eyes that had seen too much at such a young age. Don't get him wrong, he was a supervillain, but he had never _actually_ killed someone. Tormented, yeah. Bullied, yep. Robbed, fuck yes. But killed, no, hell no. His, once clean, hands were stained with the rough touch of an object as foreign as a gun.

The sunlight reflected off of a mirror that sat on the side of the sink, shining a light through him and his reflection. He could see his normal red eye on one side, and the horrid memory of the black one on the other, and boy did it frighten him.

_'What's all this buzz in your head about this green girl? Wasn't she Butchie's?_' Brock, as he named himself, called from the mirror.

Brick shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He began to count backwards from five and opened his eyes to met with his actual reflection. He never thought he'd be so happy to see himself again. With a deep breath, he turned on the squeaky faucet and splashed a mess of cold water in his face.

_ 'Can't get rid of me that easily,'_ his reflection called as it tapped it's forehead._ 'I'm still in here.'_ Brick didn't even bother meeting his own reflection and simply dried the water from his features._ 'No, really though. That girl's pretty hot, I would tap that so hard, and that Angel personality she has, we would be great friends.'_

Brick's knuckles began to turn a slight shade of white as his fingernails dug into his palms while he clenched his fists. Nothing angered him more than to hear someone talk about a girl that way; he might be an asshole, but he is most certainly a gentleman. But to think that in some deep, dark part of his mind, those were really his thoughts, was enough to make him shiver.

_'C'mon, Brickie. You're no fun!"_ Brock teased as he flashed a wicked smile through the mirror, one that was completely ignored by the red ruff. _'Talk to me, soldier, that's an order!'_

"What about, huh? What the _fuck_ could be worth talking to you?" Brick nearly shouted as his grip tightened around the sink. If he didn't have the damn anklet, the sink, along with himself, would have been long gone.

_'That's no way to talk to me, soldier. But I'll let you off with a warning this time . You shouldn't let the things I say get to you, Red. I am you,'_ and Brick knew that very well, but he would never admit it.

"I'm tired and I have to pee, open the door." A sleepy Buttercup called as she bang on the door lightly. Brick stared at the door, and then back at his reflection feeling a pang of relief that the black eyes were gone. "Open," she yawned out as she placed a hand on the door.

Brick sighed and opened the door, only to find a half awake Buttercup falling face first toward the floor. He rolled his eyes and caught her with his left arm. She took a deep breath as patted his red hair and walked past him into the bathroom. He chuckled slightly at her actions and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked over to his bunk, and sat down. He hadn't slept a wink all night because of Brock and he was teeming with such antipathy for the man.

He heard the toilet flush and brought his face to a nice spot in his hands. Buttercup, now more awake, walked over to the bunk and took a seat on his left. She rubbed her tired green eyes before punching his shoulder and chuckling.

"Going crazy, Brick? I heard you talking to yourself in there, you alright?" She asked, concern wasn't what filled her voice, it was more curiosity. She does it herself, but she talks to Angel and Emma instead, not _just_ herself.

"Three years in this mental facility and I am still be asked the same question." He said, letting a chuckle escape from his throat. "You tell me."

She rolled her eyes. "So much for the nice route, Jerk!" She huffed asks she pushed him playfully. Brick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Aw, c'mon, Red I'm trying to-"

"Don't call me that." Brick said through clenched teeth. He was serious, so serious that it _almost _scared Buttercup.

"Why, clingy ex-girlfriend used to call you that?" She joked as she remembered all the times she had been so love struck by him and how Red was always the only nickname she would use.

"You could say that." He mumbled quietly as his eyes drifted toward the small window right smack in the middle of the back wall. The sky shone a beautiful mix of colors, letting everyone know that morning had arrived. "Shouldn't you be asleep? They're going to make us wake up in about two and a half hours."

"Not tired," she shrugged as she leaned her head on his shoulder. As much as he would've wanted to keep her there,he knew that Brock would come back to haunt him, so he shrugged her off. Buttercup's glare hardened and without another word she got up and walked toward her bunk. Brick felt bad, but it was for the best; his other side could be a real prick sometimes.

**-6:15 p.m; Anderson's Visiting Center-**

Mrs. Magenta had to use all the self control she had in her to not roll her eyes at the trio before her. She knew exactly who the girls were looking for, but the boy would be more of a challenge. Bubbles tried her best not to come off as rude when she arrived at the familiar spot and stared at the cold, heartless lady.

"Um, I'm Bubbles Utonium and this is Blossom Utonium and Boomer Jojo. We would like to ask if we can visit Buttercup Utonium and his brothers Brick and Butch Jojo." Bubbles could almost feel herself shrink as her pudgy finger pushed the intercom button and called the three names.

"Right this way," she mumbled as she led the three into the visiting room. It was an all white room with a few paintings here and there, a small flower pot in the back corner, and a couple of couches for comfort. The double sided glass made the whole thing a lot creepier for Bubbles, especially with the feeling that someone was watching her.

"Thanks again for coming, you guys." Bubbles said to her sister and boyfriend. Boomer only tightened his grip on her hand for reassurance and Blossom continued to pace back and forth across the room.

"I was_ forced_ to come. Need I remind you that Professor didn't need you to running off into a place like this alone." Blossom replied as she tapped on the glass; one good shot from her heat vision and the poor object wouldn't stand a chance.

Bubbles sighed. She knew why Blossom was so cold and full of apathy. If she was in her position, she would've been the same, for at least a week though, not six whole years. Sure, what Buttercup did was wrong, bout you really couldn't blame her. She lived her life to the fullest, but at that moment it had gone too far.

A chorus of laughs were heard outside the door as the brown haired guard opened it and let the three inside. The guard laughed a little himself as he hugged the green puff and left. Buttercup turned toward her sisters, and Boomer and chuckled. "Can you believe it? Mitch is working as a guard for a mental asylum. Ha! Classic."

"At least he's not the patient." Blossom murmured under her breath. It was caught by everyone's super hearing and all eyes were on her. She rolled her pink eyes and faced the double sided glass with a scowl.

Bubbles took a deep breath and wrestled her hand free from Boomer's killer grip. As soon as she was free, she dashed toward her raven-haired sister, leaving a trail of blue behind her.

"Bubbles be-" Butch and Brick said in unison, and cringed when they saw Buttercup fall to the ground and scream.

"What... what did I do?" She whimpered as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She stood up and helped her sister up, leading her to the couch.

"It's alright, Bubbles." Buttercup huffed as she clutched her stomach, that had been accidentally kneed by her sister. "They have these anklets that cancel out our powers so that kinda hurt." She managed a light laugh and smiled at her younger sister.

Butch and Boomer were in a deep conversation about what was going on outside of this hell hole, which Brick was uninterested in, so he made his way toward his counterpart. "Weird huh?" He whispered in her ear causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She held a hand on her chest and one on the wall to balance herself as she caught her breath.

"You jerk!" She jeered as she punched him repeatedly.

"Watch it, Pinkie, I ain't got super powers, you know." Blossom huffed and rolled her eyes, whispering something so low that even his super hearing didn't pick up. "Excuse you?"

"I said: it's don't have any. Ain't got isn't proper." Blossom repeated, causing the red ruff to smirk.

"I thought high school ended six years ago, I don't need an English lesson." He seethed. Blossom laughed, a hint of amusement coating it.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." As realization kicked in, and he knew that the conversation would end up going nowhere, he turned on his heel and began walking away.

_ 'How about her? She's hot and smart. Just what you need, loverboy.'_ Brick sighed and brought a hand to his head, trying his best to fake a headache.

"You alright, Brick?" She asked, sweet worry staining her tone.

"I'm _fine_, Blossom." He countered, not in the mood to talk anymore.

In fact, he felt as if time had just stopped. He grabbed his head and shut his red eyes tight. He knew what was going on, but it hadn't happened in so long. His mind was playing tricks; something about the conversation had triggered a memory that he tried so hard to be kept away.

_ "Hey man, you know you don't have to go. You can just stay and save yourself the torture. I heard what that can do to a man's head." A teenage Butch said as he continued to gel up his hair._

_ "Yeah, now i'm going to be alone with this guy. I don't think i'll ever have a peaceful night again." Boomer joked and he nudged his green-eyed brother._

_ "Shut up before I make you my bitch, Boom." Brick managed to let out a chuckle, still debating weather or not he would leave his home. He had until they boarded the plane to change his mind. Once his foot stepped on the plane, he was theirs for two whole years._

_ "No... let's go guys, the faster I get this over with, the better." Boomer managed to shoot his worrisome brother a supportive smile as he grabbed the many suitcases with ease._

_ "Dang, with all this luggage, i'd think you were a girl, and that ponytail doesn't help with the assumption, my friend." Boomer joked as he headed downstairs, his brothers following behind. He threw the suitcases in the trunk and made his way to the driver's side. He sighed as he pulled out his phone and sent one last text before driving his brother to the airport._

_ Brick couldn't fly, in fact, he didn't have any powers at all. After their last attempt of trying to rob Townsville Bank, the professor devised a shot that stabilized the Chemical X for at least a year. The boys were beyond pissed, but there was nothing they could do at that point._

_ "Hey, we're here." Boomer said as he parked his car in the space assigned for Sargent Jojo. Brick took a deep breath and sighed, heading toward the trunk of the car. Boomer's face lit up as he saw the pink streak get closer to their location. If there was anyone who could get him to stay, it was her._

_ She landed swiftly on her sandal covered feet, followed by her sisters who crash landed, well Buttercup did. Brick looked up at her and back at the luggage that he tries to pull out of the trunk. He didn't want to see her, and he made that clear when they broke up. He couldn't deal with leaving her waiting for him day after day._

_ "Hi." She said, knowing she wouldn't get a response. She sighed and straightened out her pink summer dress. "Listen, i'm not asking you to stay, but would you ever reconsider... you still have time." He sighed and with a loud grunt managed to remove the first suitcase. A nearby soldier grabbed his bag and took it toward the plane. "Brick-"_

_ "Blossom. I made up my mind, i'm going. I need something to do that, for once in my life, doesn't involve Townsville. I need to grow up, and that's not gonna happen here." He yelled, causing the group to quiet down. Bubbles had her face stuffed into Boomer's chest, quietly sobbing her heartfelt tears. Buttercup and Butch stood silently, not even bothering to look at the reds. "It's final." This time, his voice was hoarse while tears threatened to form but he just blinked them away._

_ "Brick, are you alright?" She breathed as she reached her hand out to brush his cheek._

_ "Blossom, I'm fine," he said as he pushed her hand away. His glare was as cold as the first time he laid his eyes on her as a kid._

_ Blossom bit her lip and sniffled, leaving nothing but her pink streak behind her as she went off. Blubbles' cries grew into loud wails as she followed behind her much loved sister. Buttercup, on the other hand, glared at him. The amount of hatred he had caused her to experience was through the roof. He was an incompetent, immature, asshole and to Blossom, that was all he'd ever be._

"Don't touch him!" A masculine voice called. It sounded so far, but felt so close.

"We have to, look at him!" A squeaky, concerned voice countered.

"Wait till he opens his eyes, then we have to calm him down, that's it!" The same voice growled.

Brick let out a painful groan as his eyes blinked, trying to adjust to the light. He was unconsciously rocking back and forth and seemed to calm down once he felt a comforting hand rub his back. Once his eyes were fully open, he noticed the mess that lay before him. The couches were flipped, the flower pot lay broken and dirt stained the white walls.

He looked around at the familiar faces and mentally gasped. The blue's had bruises all over their arms from trying to stop Brock's rampage. Buttercup sat in a corner, facing away from the scene and rocking back and forth. Butch was nowhere in sight, probably getting his night meds. And Blossom, the girl who sat rubbing his back, was unharmed... physically at least.

"What happened?" He croaked as he brought a hand to his forehead.

"Brock." Everyone answered. Brick nodded slowly and stood up, knowing what would happen next. One of the guard would take him to solitary confinement, drug him up for a day, and let him go the next. It hadn't happened in awhile, so he really feared to what extent they would go to.

"Come with me." Mitch said to him. "You too, Buttercup, I have to get you to your holding cell." Buttercup nodded and quietly stood up, lurking behind the boys. She waved at her sisters and Boomer and followed the pair outside.

"I guess it was a bad day to tell them we were engaged, huh?" Bubbles whispered softly as she, Boomer and Blossom headed for the door.

"Umhm..." he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I have a few announcements before I let you guys go into this INCREDIBLY cheesy chapter.  
1) I start school on the 19th -.- meaning updates will be slower  
2) This chapter is strongly based off of the music video for ****_After Midnight_**** by** _**Blink-182**_** (WATCH IT IT'S CUTE!)  
3) Who should Buttercup end up with at the end of this story? I'm probably sticking with Butch but eh Idk.  
4)I AM STARTING TWO NEW STORIES AND MAYBE UPLOADING A ONE-SHOT SOMETIME THIS WEEK! HERE ARE THE SUMMARIES  
5)This story witll be in third person until I decide that it wont, because I can!**

**Time Is Ticking:** _How can someone who was created to kill you, be the one who brings you back to life? *Blues* Based off of the Video Time Bomb by All Time_ Low. (Romance/Drama)  
**How NOT To Survive A Zombie Apocalypse:**_ Townsville has become home the heart of super-power thirsty zombies. After making a truce with the RowdyRuff Boys, the girls must come to equal terms with the guys, all the while learning how NOT to survive a zombie_ apocalypse. (Comedy/ Adventure)  
**Terrible Things:** _*Reds* (No Summary yet) (Romance/Tragedy)_  
**ANYWAYS ! ENJOY THIS INCREDIBLY SAPPY CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Day Three **

**-1:34 a.m-**

She stared up at the bunk above her, trying her best to not let last nights events get to her head. It would be hard, especially if that's all Emma and Angel argued about.

_ 'I can't believe that you did that, you fool!_' She hissed, her hand nearly smacking his face.

Angel rolled his eyes and continued to pick at his fingernails. _'Do I look like I'm intimidated by the figment of someone's imagination?'_

"Hey!"

_ 'Shut up, Buttercup!'_ He said angrily.

_'Hate to break it to ya, hot shot, but you are also the figment of someone's imagination.'_ By now her sweet innocent green eyes were fueled with rage. She almost looked like Buttercup.

_'Well, she was scared so she let me out, good thing she didn't let you out or we would've been dead!'_ Angel was fuming, I guess it was appropriate to say that steam would come out of his ears in a few seconds.

"Hi, Buttercup," a voice called, getting her attention away from the argument in her head. She looked up to see Butch towering over her with a toothy grin.

"Oh. Hi, Butch." She whispered, not really in the mood to talk.

"Scoot over," he commanded, and to avoid an argument she did. "Sure is lonely in here without Brick." He mused.

"Yeah..." she said, letting her thoughts trail off.

"You alright? You seem to have a lot on your mind." He said as he took note of her tired eyes.

She sighed and shook her head. "It's just... I don't know. I have so much to think about, but I don't want to think about it, you know?" It felt weird just saying that, but she was glad when Butch just nodded. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? Those pills make you tired, no?"

He chuckled, almost darkly. "Yeah, but only for like an hour. After that i'm wide awake. I usually just roam the halls at that point, until the guards have to come back on duty."

Her eyes lit up. She hadn't been out of that damn room since she got here, well unless you count the places where they took them, but that's no fun. "Are you going tonight?" She asked, hopeful.

He smirked and stood up. "Might as well tag along, now that you're awake." Her smile widened as she hopped off of the bed. She hadn't spent proper time with Butch in years.

"And how do you suppose we get out of this cell?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He chuckled and pulled out a key from the pocket of his plaid, green, pajama bottoms. She rolled her eyes.

"After you, my lady." He bowed jokingly earning a smack on the shoulder from the raven-haired girl.

_ 'Aw!'_ Emma cooed as she slapped her hands on her face. _'This is like a date!'_

_'What? Buttercup! You better not be going on a date with this psychopath. You better not be going on a date at all. Especially with a dude!'_ Angel hissed. Buttercup just rolled her eyes and decided her night would be better if she didn't pay attention to her thoughts.

"Buttercup!" Butch whispered as he tugged on her arm. As she shook her head, her eyes caught a glimpse of the guards that were talking at the end of the hall.

Butch sighed and grabbed her hand, running in the opposite direction. He ran towards the one place he knew was safe at that hour, the reception office. It was a short run, no more than five minutes, and he realized that they were safe too.

"Just so you know, because I didn't have a chance to tell you this earlier, this isn't a date." Buttercup said once she caught her breath. Butch smirked while saying nothing, driving her insane. He jumped over the counter, with determination in his mind. "Hello? Did you hear me?"

His eyes were currently scanning through the letters of the alphabet, and he nodded, answering her question. His fingers grazed the U section and happily pulled out the Utonium file. He smacked the folder down in front of her and continued his search for the Jojo's.

Buttercup took the folder from the desk and opened it. She was greeted by a small picture of her and a page with all of her personal information. Her eyes stopped on the section marked, Reason of Admission, and she sighed. "Buttercup Utonium, reason of admission: Severe case of Dissociative Identity Disorder, two personalities known." She read out loud as she glared harshly at the page.

"Butch Jojo, reason of admission: Extreme case of Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, Mild case of Tourette Syndrome." Butch read aloud, throwing the open folder on top of hers. "The times that I have taken Brick with me on these late night runs, we would always come here and laugh at how stupid it was to keep people locked up for being different..." He let out a light chuckle.

"If it were just for being different, we would've been locked up on the day we were created, especially us, Butch." She said slowly.

The green eyed man shrugged. "Maybe. A hyperactive freak created to kill a mentally insane little girl. I'm surprised they just locked us up." Buttercup chuckled at his attempt of a joke. She enjoyed being able to have a, somewhat, normal conversation with someone other than Bubbles. Ever since Buttercup's disorder was discovered, Blossom distanced herself from her sister, which caused Bubbles to step up and aid her older sister in her time of need.

"Brick Jojo, reason of admission: Serious case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, possible case of Dissociative Identity Disorder, estimated personalities, one." Butch said, his lips spread into a thin line as he gently placed the folder on the counter. He ran his fingers on the picture of his brother and smiled sadly. "Come on, I have somewhere I want to take you."

He grabbed her wrist and she frowned. "What about these papers, won't someone know we were here?" Butch scoffed and pointed toward an object in the corner. Her green eyes followed his finger and lit up when they saw an unattended wheelchair in the corner. She laughed and ran to the chair. She tried to move from her spot, but ended up spinning in a circle.

"Hold on," Butch said with a chuckle as he pushed her down the halls. His eyes met with the sign and he smiled. Not a smirk, and not a fake smile, a genuine smile. One that did not go unnoticed by the powerpuff. He laughed as he let the chair go, watching her continue helplessly with no decrease in speed.

Buttercup panicked and jumped from the wheelchair, almost seconds before it crashed into a closed door. She heard confused voices argue from the opposite end of the hall and gasped silently, crawling backwards and into the grasp of her counterpart. He brought a finger from his free hand to his lips as he dragged her into one of the open rooms and closed the door.

"Butch, what the-" He put his hand over her mouth and glared at her. She let out a sigh of defeat when she noticed his hand wouldn't move. It wasn't until he was positive that the guards were gone that he took his hand from Buttercup's mouth.

"You need to learn to drive, next time it might be a car." He joked as he flicked on the light. Buttercup smiled at the room, knowing it was something Emma and Bubbles would have liked. It was small with short tables and chairs, bins filled to the brim with toys, counters stacked high with paper and crayons, and childish drawings decorating the walls.

"Is this really where you wanted to take me, Butchy boy?" She asked as she watched him walk over toward a cabinet. She took a seat on top of one of the tables and watched him walk back with a box full of foam letters.

"Maybe," he said with a shrug as he stuck a green_ B_ on her cheek. Buttercup rolled her eyes and stuck a yellow_ I_ on his shirt. The pair laughed as they continued to stick letters onto each other's bodies. Buttercup burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as she stuck one last letter, _H,_ onto his shirt.

Butch's eyes met his green shirt, now adorned with a colorful array of letter's, and frowned. "_Buttercup's Bitch_," he read aloud with a roll of his eyes. "How original."

"Shut up, Jojo." She said, suppressing a chuckle as she placed a red _O_ on his lips.

"Watcha gonna do?" he taunted with an evil smirk tugging at his lips. Buttercup ran to a box filled to the brim with doctor's equipment toys and grabbed a stethoscope, along with a plastic scalpel.

"I'll cut you!" She warned as she inched toward him. Butch scoffed and stood his ground. Buttercup growled as she grabbed his arm and began to slash random spots in his arm. Butch laid down on the kids table and closed his eyes. By now Buttercup had gotten so into the games that she actually allowed Emma to play around for a bit.

"He's dead!" She squealed, causing one of his eyes to shoot open. He smiled up at the child-like personality that Buttercup held, it almost made him feel normal, almost. Emma placed the stethoscope on his chest as she checked for a heartbeat. It was a steady, calm beat, a sort of music to Emma's head.

"My turn!" Butch spoke as he took the stethoscope from her neck. He crossed his legs on top of the table as he faced the girl before him. He flashed a toothy,energetic smile at her and she giggled. Emma had always seen Butch as an older brother, Angel saw him as a threat to his sexuality, and Buttercup, she was a completely different story. As much as they fought and argued, she knew that he was her best friend, her other half.

Butch chuckled as he looked up, meeting Emma's mint green eyes. She smiled childishly at him and began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" He called after her as her hand clutched the door handle.

"I dunno, catch up!" Buttercup, who was back in charge, taunted as she ran down the hall. Butch smirked and ran behind her. He quickly caught up and grabbed her wrist, leading her down a different hallway. After three flights of stairs, two more hallways, and almost getting caught by guards, again, the pair arrived in the basement of the place, home to the pool.

Butch stopped at the edge and took a deep breath, this had always been his favorite part of Anderson's. "You coming?" He asked as he took off his shirt and sweatpants. He threw the clothes on top of a nearby chair and held out his hand.

"Do I have to, you know?" She asked as her eyes took in every inch of Butch's visible body.

He smirked. "You don't have to, but wet clothes make for a harder get away." Buttercup was hesitant, but took off her shirt and shorts. "That's what I like to see," He said with a wink as he inched toward her. Before she could even processes the evil glint in his eyes, she was in his arms and seconds later at the bottom of the pool.

Her eyes shot open as the icy cold water settled into her nerves. She swam to the top and wrapped her arms around her body. "B-butch, you a-asshole!" She spat, only to be met by an icy cold wave of water to her face, indicating that Butch had jumped in.

"F-fuck! It's cold today," he cursed as he swam toward Buttercup. She shivered as she placed her hands on the edge of the pool to keep her body a float.

"Yeah, and i-it really doesn't help that your f-fatass wet soaked our clothes!" She said with a groan.

"Really?" He asked as he peeked over the edge. His eyes filled with disappointment as they met with his dripping clothes. "Well, fuck. You are bad luck!" He joked as he got out of the pool and headed for one of the locker rooms.

"Idiot!" She called as she followed. "Don't leave me alone out here-"

"Hello-" A deep voice called from outside the doors. Buttercup silently cursed and grabbed the wet clothes from the chairs before running in after Butch. Just as he was heading out, she was heading in and she grabbed his wrist, pulling him back inside of the locker room. She pushed him up against a wall and placed a finger on his lips.

The entrance door creaked open, and footsteps echoed closer to their locker room. The pair stiffened and Buttercup stuffed her face into Butch's chest as the man opened the door to the locker room. "Frank, come on, we have to get back to parol!" A squeaky voice yelled, causing the footsteps to stop. Butch and Buttercup's breaths got caught in their throats as the man turned on his heels, nearly catching a glimpse of them as he left.

Once the entrance door shut, the pair breathed out feeling the rapidness of each other's hearts beat as one. After he calmed down, Butch looked down at the shaking puff in his arms, unsure if it was from fear or from the freezing temperature of the locker room.

"You know, if that didn't just happen, I would be so turned on right now," He said in all seriousness, causing Buttercup to jump away from him and try to cover her, almost bare, body. He chuckled and tossed her white robe.

"You're a fucking pig,you know that, right?" She hissed as she slid on the robe. Her eyes met with her anklet and she sighed. "Is this waterproof?" She stuck out her foot for emphasis and Butch smirked.

"Obviously, Utonium. Now come on," he said as his eyes met with the clock. "I have one last thing to show you." He ran toward the back door of the locker room and smirked back at her. "You gotta hurry or you'll miss it."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and sighed, following behind the hyperactive twenty-two year old. "What's so important... Up there... anyways?" She asked after the fourth flight of stairs. Butch scoffed at her and gestured for her to hurry up. She took a deep breath and ran up the last flight, pushing open the door that Butch had through.

If she wasn't trying to catch her breath, the sight would've been even more breathtaking. The sun shone all it's bright, early morning colors, painting the streets of Townsville a beautiful shade of yellow. She smiled as she took in the precious sight that stood before her. Butch's lips tugged into a smile as he watched her. It was so rare to see her smile that the few times she actually did it, you couldn't help but to it too.

"You like it?" He asked as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of the robe.

"Are you kidding? This place is fucking amazing! Thank you!" She said as she ran up to him and hugged him. His body stiffened, completely shocked by the action, but then he happily hugged back, pulling her even closer. It had been years, almost six of them, since he hugged her even remotely close to this.

"Guess you could call this a truce, since it isn't a date." He said when she pulled away. Buttercup looked up at him and smiled.

"No, it's a date." She said slowly, watching the smile spread across his features.

"Score, getting babes even while in a mental asylum!" He joked as he pulled her into another hug, but only this time, his lips crashed onto hers. She was taken completely by surprise for the first few moments, but kissed back. It wasn't anything as special as either of them expected it to be, but they still enjoyed it.

"There you are!" A masculine voice called after opening the door, causing the two young adults to pull away. Two guards appeared from the door and Buttercup narrowed her eyes; they were the same ones that had forcibly brought Buttercup to her room on her first day. "We've spent all morning looking for you two!" He scolded. "You're in a lot of trouble."

"At least we know who had more fun." Buttercup seethed as she walked toward the exit of the roof. "Don't touch me!" Her hands shot up as she pushed past the two men. Butch chuckled at her hostility and followed behind her, that genuine smile never leaving his lips.

'I can't believe you kissed him!' Angel and Emma screamed at her as she made it into her cell. Buttercup just rolled her eyes and stuffed her face in her pillow, ready to sleep for the rest of the day.

"Time for breakfast, Babe." Brick's whispered into her ear, causing her to groan.


End file.
